Defeated
by LividSoul92
Summary: okay i'm changing the summary! sixth year. hermonies changed. so has malfoy in very odd ways! she will not be paired with him in this story. just so you all know. it's a really good story. better than this crappy summary read and review! thank you ver
1. Default Chapter

Chapter One

Doumbledore's Grandson

Sixteen year old Hermonie Granger walked through the doors at Kings Crossing Station. She was going back to Hogwarts and this would be her sixth year. She had a very good summer vacation. Her parents had sent her to Australia to spend her vacation with her witch cousin Stephanie Granger. Hermonie had loved it their! The beaches, the cute surfer boys, the sun. She wished she could go back there. She had learned a lot of things there. Since Hermonie was developing very fast and still dressed like a little girl her cousin had given her a complete make-over. Hermonie's once bushy unruly hair was now straight and smooth. She pushed her cart through the train station to the barrier between platforms nine and ten. Hermonie could feel men eyeing her up and down. 'Sick perverts' she thought to herself bitterly 'touch me and I will hex you like your a Malfoly!'. She gave them all a glare of death. They looked quiet startled, but none of them eyed her again. Just as she was about to go through the barrier she heard a male voice behind her say 'Excuse me miss'. She mentally groaned to herself but turned around.

"Yes" she answered sweetly to the group of teenage boys that were now in front of her "is there something I can help you with?"

"You can help me by telling me the name of such a beauty like yourself" said a blonde haired boy that was in front of all the boys.

"It's Hermonie." she said flatly. "And yours would be?" waving her hand for him to answer.

"My name is Aaron" he said "And these are me buddies here this is John ( the boy with short brown hair), Pete ( short red hair) Chris ( long dark-brown hair) A.J. ( long black hair) and Avery ( black and brown hair).

"Pleasure" Hermonie said crossing her arms over her chest.

"I was just noticing how pretty you were and I wanted to know if you would like to go out sometime" said Aaron.

"Really?" said Hermonie smirking "Um, Aaron my face is up here". She pointed to her face. Aaron's head snapped up.

"Hehe right" he said blushing slightly. He cleared his throat. "So, uh, will you go out with me?" he asked nervously.

"Hmm, maybe when your a little grown up and not trying to fuck every cute girl. And frankly I would rather it with a lethie fold than ever considering having sex with a sicko like you" she said smirking at him with her hand on her hip. She watched her words take effect on him. The look on his face was priceless! His cheeks turned to a beet red his eyes were bursting out of his head and his mouth was opening and closing like a fish out of water. His friends burst out laughing. "Oh BURN!!!!!!" the red headed boy cried laughing. Aaron looked like a constipated bull or something.

"Lets go!" he snapped turning on his heel and pushing past his still laughing friends. They walked over to their train. Hermonie turned around giggling at her own insult.

"Hey, um Hermonie" said A.J.

"Yes" she said turning around and tapping her foot impatiently.

"Um, thanks for you know not hexing us or something. My friends can be real jerks sometimes" he said nervously looking at the ground. His black hair falling softly on his face.

"Wait a minute!" she said looking confused and nervously "why would I hex you?!"

"Well you are a witch right?" he said looking up at her "I mean, that's how you knew about the lethie folds, right? Unless your a squib or something."

"No your right I am a witch so that makes you a wizard then right?" she said smiling at him. "Hold on. That's a Longenburg crest on your vest but that's a muggle school. Why on earth would we be going there if your a wizard?"

"Oh that" he said smiling I'm from Vileham school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. This for our school we studying the habits of muggles."

"Oh wow" said Hermonie amazed

"What school do you go to?" he asked looking deep into her eyes. Hermonie became lost in them for a minute.

"Oh" she said snapping back into reality "I go to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry"

"Hogwarts?" said A.J. "The Headmaster there is Albus Doumbledore, right?"

"Yeah!" said Hermonie "How did you know that?"

"Actually he's my great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great grandfather" said A.J. sheepishly. Hermonie's jaw dropped.

"Y-y-your his g-g-grandson" she managed to stutter out.

"Yep" he said smiling dreamily at her. Hermonie felt butterflies in her stomach.

"So, um A.J. what does that stand for?" she asked blushing slightly

"Oh that" he said nervously "promise not to laugh?"

"Scout's Honor" she said smiling at him.

"Okay well the 'A' stands for Anastacio and the 'J' stands for Junior" he said not able to look at her face.

"Well there's nothing a matter with your name. It makes you sound intelligent and smart and charming and quite sophisticated." she said giving him a small smile.

"Really ?" he asked

"Yeah" she said "and the piercing makes you look even cuter" she said before she could catch herself.

"You think I'm cute?" he asked grinning mischisvly at her.

"W-w-well s-s-sort of. I-i-i mean your not ugly or anything" she said blushing fury looking the other way. A.J. laughed.

"What is so funny?" she asked slightly annoyed

"You" he said. He had stopped laughing but his blue eyes still shined with laughter. Hermonie looked at the cloock. It read 10:49am

"Oh my goodness!" she shrieked

"What's wrong?" asked A.J. worriedly

"My train to school is leaving at 11:00 sharp! And look it's already 10:50!" she said

"Woah your right!" he said looking at the clock "And my train leaves at exactly 11:00 too! Guess this is where we say good-bye huh."

"Yeah I guess it is" she said looking up at him sadly. There eyes locked for a minute. A.J. leaned in towards Hermonie and kissed her gently on the lips. Hermonie was a bit shocked but soon began kissing him back. They broke apart. Hermonie bit her lower lip and looked away slightly embarrassed. A.J. took out a pen and a piece of paper and began writing.

"Here" he said handing the paper to her "This is my cell phone number, my e-mail address and the address of my school in case you want to send letters to me by owl post."

"Thanks" said Hermonie taking the paper. She noticed that there was still room on the paper. So, she wrote down her cell phone number, e-mail address, and school address.

"Here" she said handing him the paper. "Here is _my_ cell phone number, e-mail address and school address."

"Thanks" he said smiling that dreamy smile at her. "I'll guess I'll see you soon". And with that he turned around and began walking away.

"Aren't we forgetting something?" she called to him

"Oh yeah" he said to himself. He turned around and walked toward Hermonie. She smiled. A.J. leaned in and kissed her gently.

"As much as I enjoyed that I was talking about your fountain pen" she said handing it to him trying not to laugh at him.

"Oh" he said blushing slightly taking the pen. Hermonie suddenly kissed him on the lips lightly.

"See you soon" she called walking over to the barrier and stepping through it. A.J. blinked twice.

"Where in bloody hell did she go" he said to himself looking around for her. He shrugged his shoulders and walked to his train the was about to pull off. Luckily for him his friends had saved him by holding the door open for him.

(Hello people! This is my first fanfiction ever! pumps fist in the air. If i take to long to update or the the format is funny it's because i have to transfer all of this to wordpad until microsoft is fixed. Flames are acepted in reviews. Ja Ne Matte! Ren is logging off! )


	2. Encounter

Chapter Two

Encounter

Hermonie and her friends chatted happily with each other enjoying each other's compan. Hermonie looked at her bestfriends. 'It's better for them not to know' she thought to herself sadly.

"Hey Monie?" asked Ron waving his hand in front of her face. She snapped back into reality.

"Yes Ron what is it?" she asked.

"You just look really pale that's all. Even for a witch." he said kinda uncertainly.

"Oh it's nothing Ron" she said putting on a fake smile. I'm just worried about who is the Head Boy at school."

"That's good." said Ginny "Your just nervous that's all".

None of them knew this about Hermonie but she had been turned into a vampire during the summer. Although she preferred the term immortal. Vampires aren't what people thought they were. They weren't allergic to garlic. Sunlight won't burn them. They can heal themselves, never age and driving a wooden stake through their hearts won't make any difference. She was the only one at school at least she thought she was. Suddenly the compartment door opened. There stood Pansy Parkins, Crabbe and Goyle.

"I thought I smelled a bitch in heat" Hermonie said codly.

"You watch your tounge you mud-blood. You must respect your betters." she said angrily.

Hermonie snorted with laughter, "Hope you don't mean yourself! If my betters were a prositute then Draco Malfoy is a squibb."

"Your wrong about the second one Granger" said a fimilar voice. Draco turned around and stepped into the doorway. "I'm not a squibb. But a prositute is a hell of a lot better than you" His eyes trailed down her body.

'Nice rack Granger' he thought to himself. She glared at him looking directly into his stunning grey eyes.

Brown met Grey. Hermonie's lip twitched. She wanted to bite his neak and wipe that smirk off of face.

"What the fuck do you want Malfoy?" said Harry trying to remain calm.

"I came to tell Granger what our passwords. And you need to come to the prefects compartment with me since you're Head Girl" he said calmly.

"No bloody way in hell is she going with you!" shouted Ron.

"It's okay Ron I'll be fine" she said getting up and following him down the hall to the prefects compartment.

"Drakie Poo wait for me!" cried Pansy running down the hall after him.

Draco walked in after Hermonie. She looked around "Theres no one in here! What the fuck-"

She was cut short as Draco captured her lips.

(Haahahahahahahahahahahahahaaha! Cliffy! Give me more reviews. Thank you to the people who reiewed. I need 12 every chapter! Uploading next one in about 3-4 days. Ja Ne Matte! Ren Asakura)


	3. Dream of a sudden death

(Hello all it is I Ren Asakura here with chpater three of Defeated! Before we go to the story I have the following reviewers to thank:

Mir- Thank You for such a kind review. I don't have any plans to take this story off anytime soon. Keep reviewing! ()

Fieryred20- Yes you will be seeing more of AJ in future chapters. He sounds hot doesn't he?

qtpie314- Don't worry I will keep this story going. I will try to update every 2-3 days a week if I can. My sechudle is very cramed.

To all the people who read it: If you want to tlak to me about the story I am on at around 7:00pm-9:00pm monday-thursday. Fridays I am online from 10:00pm-1:00pm. Saturday 5:00am- 9:00am and 9:00pm-12:00pm. Sunday 5:00am-9:00am. Also: If you wnat me to put you on the notify list then send it to: , , and 

Also no Draco Hermonie. HermoniexAJ

Recap:

_Hermonie looked around the compartment._

_"Draco there's no one in here! What the fuck-" she was cut short as Draco lips came crashing down onto hers._

Chapter Three

Hermonie tried to push Draco off of her but nothing would work. She soon began to kiss him back.

'What about AJ??!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' her mind screamed. Hermonie pushed Draco off of her with all of her strength.

"You better not ever try that with me again Malfoy or else I'll bite through your tounge and watch you drown in your own blood" she said coldly. Draco stared at her angrily and got himself off of the floor.

Hermonie turned onto ther heel and walked out of the compartment door shutting it with a quick snap.

"Fucking Malfoy" she muttered to herself. She walked back to the compartment where she had been with her bestfriends.

"I'm back" she said grinning broadly.

"What took you so long?" asked Ron slightly annoyed.

"Where you in there making-out with Malfoy?" asked Ginny smiling at her evily.

'Yes that is exactly what I was doing!' her mind screamed.

"Oh for crying out loud don't make me vomit" she sadi grimicing. She took a seat next to Harry.

"So what did I miss?" she said looking around at her friends.

"We were talking about Quiditch" said Harry smiling down at her.

"Oh I've played it over the summer." she said smiling.

"Really?" said Harry stunned. "What position did you play?"

"Chaser" she said simply. "My cousin was so happy that she went out and brought me a broom."

"She what?!" said Ron.

"She brought me a broom" she said slowly. "Honestly Ronald sometimes I think that you were deaf."

"Har Har Har" he said glaring playfully.

Hermonie yawned rathery loudly and began to drift off to sleep. No longer able to fight it she put her head on the window and took a long needed nap.

Hermonie's Dream

Hermonie stood atop of a balcony railing. It was pouring down rain. Three more immortals stood on either side of her. All dressed in black. Hermonie's leather lace up corset, leather black pants, knee length lace up black boots, and her long black leather coat. The boy on her left looked so fimaliar that it was almost scary. His face was hidden by the shadows. As was the other one on her left. Were they waiting for something? If so, what they were waiting for was the question. A flash of light was seen and the dream showed her another room. It was only Hermonie and the boy that had been on her left and a hooded dark figure with glowing red eyes and large pale spider like hands. He seemed to be fighting with the boy. He mumbled something and the boy went flying back into the wall. He turned toward Hermonie and shouted "Crucio!"

She screamed in pain and feel to her knees. She was shaking vioently. He reached dwon and lifted up her chin and loked deep into and eyes. A smile playing on its lips. She flet as though her head was going to split in two. The pain was un-bearable. She suddenly had a burst of energy. Her eyes glowed red and she bared her fangs at him. With one swipe she slashed his face with her claws. And then began to scream as he shouted 'Crucio' once more. She then felt someone shaking her shoulders.

End Dream

"HERMONIE" shouted Harry trying to wake her up.

Her eyes snapped open. She was shaking vioently and sweating quickly. Her breaths were coming out qucik and un even.

"Are you okay?!" asked Ron towering over her.

"What happened?" asked Ginny worridly tears forming up in her eyes.

Harry brushed her hair out of her face. Tears began to flow down her face. Harry hugged her close to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and cried softly.

"It's okay Hermonie" he whispered into her ear. Ron and Ginny both walked over to her and wrapped their arms around her. Whatever had upset her like this? What happend in the dream? These thoughts were racing through each of her three friends heads.

(Yay end of chapter three! Chapter four is up next! Might be out today or tomorrwo I'm ont sure depends on my mood. You guys know what to do! Click on the button and review! Ren is signing off!)


	4. A New Found Love

Hello everyone! I am very, very, very, very, very, very sorry I took so long to update. Lot of school work and personal issues. But everything is normal now. And if it is possible I will update at least every week. But on one condition: I must get at least 5 reviews for each chapter. I am also going to be adding more characters to the story mostly people from my school. I also want to thank the following people for reviewing:

Mir- Thank you very much for your one review. Keep on reviewing. Tell your friends about my story.

fieryred2- Thank you for your two reviews. And I know that AJ is hot. Very hot. He's a real person to. Just wait untill i introduce Chris. Keep on reviewing please. Tell all of your friends to read my story.

qtpie314- Thank you for your one review. Keep on reviewing please. Tell your friends about my story.

fallen-spirit- Who is also known as SHUTUPWEIWEI. Thank you for your three reviews. I will review for your story. Keep on reviewing. Tell your friends about my story.

Key:

'Thoughts'

"Speaking"

(Authors Notes)

Dreams

Parsletounge

Not so quick re-cap of last chapter

Hermonie's Dream

Hermonie stood atop of a balcony railing. It was pouring down rain. Three more immortals stood on either side of her. All dressed in black. Hermonie's leather lace up corset, leather black pants, knee length lace up black boots, and her long black leather coat. The boy on her left looked so fimaliar that it was almost scary. His face was hidden by the shadows. As was the other one on her left. Were they waiting for something? If so, what they were waiting for was the question. A flash of light was seen and the dream showed her another room. It was only Hermonie and the boy that had been on her left and a hooded dark figure with glowing red eyes and large pale spider like hands. He seemed to be fighting with the boy. He mumbled something and the boy went flying back into the wall. He turned toward Hermonie and shouted "Crucio!"

She screamed in pain and feel to her knees. She was shaking vioently. He reached dwon and lifted up her chin and loked deep into and eyes. A smile playing on its lips. She flet as though her head was going to split in two. The pain was un-bearable. She suddenly had a burst of energy. Her eyes glowed red and she bared her fangs at him. With one swipe she slashed his face with her claws. And then began to scream as he shouted 'Crucio' once more. She then felt someone shaking her shoulders.

End Dream

"HERMONIE" shouted Harry trying to wake her up.

Her eyes snapped open. She was shaking vioently and sweating quickly. Her breaths were coming out qucik and un even.

"Are you okay?!" asked Ron towering over her.

"What happened?" asked Ginny worridly tears forming up in her eyes.

Harry brushed her hair out of her face. Tears began to flow down her face. Harry hugged her close to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and cried softly.

"It's okay Hermonie" he whispered into her ear. Ron and Ginny both walked over to her and wrapped their arms around her. Whatever had upset her like this? What happend in the dream? These thoughts were racing through each of her three friends heads.

End of re-cap

Chapter Four

"Hermonie something is up and I want to know now!" said Ron in an angry tone. Hermonie bit her lip and turned her head away from the others.

"Ron calm down!" said Harry giving him a threatning look.

"Hermonie what's wrong?" he said in almost a whisper.

"I can't say" she said shaking her head.

"Why the hell not?!" said Ron angrily.

"Hermonie we need to know" said Ginny softly.

"You will find out when it's necessary. What is going on is none of your business." she said curtly.

"The hell with that!" Ron shouted angrily. "I think it's our business when our bestfriend starts screaming in her sleep like that."

"I was screaming?" she asked.

"Yeah you were" said Ginny looking as though she was about to cry.

"You had fell asleep and started mumbling something. But we couldn't make out what it was. Then you screamed. Tears starting coming out of your eyes. Then you hissed and tried to swipe the air. You nearly took my head off. We kept shaking you and calling out to you trying to get you to wake up but you wouldn't. It's like you had left for a minute." said Harry.

"Look 'Monie. You really scared us there. Whatever is going on is none of our busniess. You don't have to tell us now but you should. We're not being nosy or anything we just don't want to lose you" said Ron softly.

"You guys I can't tell you now but I promise that soon I will tell you. Now just wouldn't be right." she said softly. "Just know that Im' not in any danger. Okay?"

"Well that's good to hear. Now we don't have to worry about you freaking out on us again." said Harry jokingly.

"Shut up Harry" Hermonie said smiling. They all stood up.

"Thanks Ginny" she said hugging her tightly. "Thanks Ron" she hugged him and kissed him on the check making him blush. "Tha-" She was cut short. Harry put his finger to her lips.

"It's all right I get the picture" he said giving her a dreamy smile with his hands in his pockets. Hermonie smiled up at Harry tears forming in her eyes. She hugged him tightly not wanting to let go. Harry wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her close. He leaned down to her face.

"I know what's going on and it's okay." he whispered gently into her ear. He kissed her check softly with a little more that friendship ment. Hermonie was shocked but all in all she kissed his check.

The group sat back down and starting chatting happily as though nothing happened. Soon the snack cart came and they munched on treats. Harry handed her a couldren cake.

"Here this one's for you" he said extending the cake out to her. Hermonie looked at the cake and then at Harry. She hesitated but then took the cake. Harry smiled at her. Hermonie stared out of the window as she ate her snack. She sighed softly. 'Nothing has changed between us even though he knows' she thought to herself. She felt something brush againts her hand. She looked down. Harry had touched her hand. She slowly extended her hand to his and placed her hand in his. Harry intertwined his fingers between hers. He gave her hand a squeeze. She looked up at him and smiled. She mouthed the words thanks.

'Just maybe it can work. Maybe Harry is the one for me.' she thought.

The train pulled to a halt.

"We're here" said Ron happily. The group stood up and stepped out of the compartment. Ron and Ginny exited first. Harry stopped Hermonie for a minute. He looked deep into her eyes. He leaned down and captured her lips with his. Hermonie was shocked for a minute but soon kissed him back. They broke apart.

"It's okay" he said gently. "You're still the Hermoine we all now and love". Her spirits brightened.

"Thanks Harry" she said blushing slightly. 'Sorry AJ' she thought to herself. Harry took her hand and lead her down the train and out of the door to where the students stood waitng for Hagrid's instructions.

"All right ferst 'yers this way follow me" his loud bomming voice said. Harry, Hermonie, Ron, and Ginny walked up to Hagrid.

"Hello Hagrid" they said together.

"Oh there yous are. I've been loking all over fer ya." he said smiling at them. "Look at yeh. Your all growin up! And look at you girls. Why I'm going to haf to get a bat for you two. Look at you Hermoine getting more beautiful as the day goes by. And you two Ginny. You tow look as pretty as pearls." Both girls blushed at this comment. Lavender and Pratravi (Is that her name?) ran up to Hermonie.

"Oh my god!" they shouted. "Look at you you finally look girly." Hermonie glared at them.

"Well don't just stand there silly all of the cute guys are up here!" they said grabbing her and dragging her off. Hermonie gave Harry a weak smile before being hauled off by her two friends.

"I'll go" said Ginny following the girls.

"So what's goin on tween you and Hermoine?" said Hagrid to Harry.

"Huh?" said Harry nervously.

"Why were you two holding hands?" asked Hagrid simply.

"Uh you see w-what had happend w-was t-t-that" he stuttered. Hagrid bent down to Harry.

"Listen to me Harry. You're seventeen now. I know what it's like. Now you be careful yeh hear me? And keep your pride in your pants until she's ready." said Hagrid smacking him on the back knocking the wind out of him. He straightened out his glasses and looked over towards Ron. He was laughing his head off.

"Oh shut up Ron!" he said blushing angrily.

(YAY! If i do say so myself this is a damn good chapter! Dont' forget to review! Next chapter out tomorrow! ())


End file.
